shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan/History
Past Raised By His Grandfather Bryan was born on Ruan Island and raised by his two parents for a short while before they left the island and left Bryan in the care of his grandfather. Though he did miss them and cry for them frequently, Bryan sought comfort in his grandfather who took on the role of protecting the young boy until his parent’s safe return. Unfortunately, that day would never come as once Bryan turned six years old, his grandfather informed him that his parents had died out at sea. Bryan wept for his parent’s death and embraced his grandfather who then became Bryan’s last remaining family that he had in the world. In order to protect Bryan and make sure he could survive on his own, his grandfather chose to inform him about his heritage on being from the Myunes tribe and taught him in the ways of the ancient technique known as Tamashi Seishin. Bryan showed an incredibly fast rate at learning the technique and it only took the boy a few years to learn everything he needed to learn from his grandfather. His natural aptitude for the style was clearly demonstrated when he created his own techniques that weren’t apart of the set ones that were in the teachings, shocking and impressing his grandfather. His grandfather even theorized that Bryan might even be able to become more proficient at it then he was. Along with martial arts, his grandfather also taught Bryan the basics of cooking meals and searching for specific ingredients within the forest to live a healthy lifestyle. Bryan wasn’t as interested in studying about foods and herbs as he was in training but nonetheless, obeyed his grandfather and studied them. His grandfather eventually fell ill, much to Bryan’s horror and he told Bryan that he probably didn’t have much longer to live. Bryan rebuked his ridiculous claim and stated that he’ll study as much as he can about foods that can heal sick people, which amused his grandfather but he also knew that it was futile. His grandfather’s quickly fading life was more than enough motivation for Bryan to change his dynamic from learning his tribe’s training towards learning how to properly cook and Bryan found himself fascinated by it and continued to increase his culinary expertise. Living Alone Years later, at the age of fourteen Bryan came home one day after gathering a good bunch of rare and delicious ingredients but was frozen when he noticed his grandfather was missing. Bryan searched the entire island from dawn till dusk and was unable to find any trace of his grandfather until he went back to the house and found a note towards him. In his last moments, his grandfather had apologized for not being able to give Bryan all the things he’s wanted and that he wished he could have seen him mature more. He didn’t want to see his grandson crying on his death bed so he went to die somewhere else and told Bryan not to worry about him and move forward with his life and also learn more about his family’s history. Tears fell from Bryan’s eyes as he couldn’t understand why his grandfather left him and he promised that he’d do what his grandfather said and chose to learn everything he could about the Myunes. Months later, with enough wood and preparation Bryan created his own fortified village and used it as his home while training not only his martial art skills but also his culinary expertise. Even though he had no clues to go on about finding out more about his tribe, he could at least train more and become more self sufficient. A New Family One day, Bryan was looking for more ingredients until he saw a group of kids and a teen being attacked by animals through the forest. Though he originally had no intentions of saving them, seeing a little girl about to be killed was more than enough to get Bryan to swoop him and quickly defeat the bear. Earning their utmost gratitude and thanks, Bryan told them to get off the island as there were dangerous creatures living on it. The group of kids (led by a young boy named Kain) answered that they were all orphans that were ship wrecked on the island and have no place left to go. Bryan understood their circumstances and invited them back to his home so that they could eat and rest and then plan their next plan of action. What was supposed to be a day turned into weeks as the kids kept wandering back to Bryan’s place every day because they loved his food and were scared to venture outside without him. Annoyed at first, Bryan eventually decided on letting them live with him and promised to keep them safe as long as they stay with him. This act earned him the love and admiration of all the kids on the island and they hugged him while deciding to call him they’re big brother. The sensation of warmth Bryan was feeling was quite nice and he began wondering if this is what he felt like to have children. And so, Bryan created a place for the kids to live and he began teaching them how to cook and harvest food on their own so they could help him with his hunts. Kain, who was the oldest of the group desperately wanted to learn martial arts so he could protect not only himself but the kids. Bryan began teaching him and eventually, Kain became good enough to at least survive on his own. With this, Bryan had created a family and now he had a new goal in life; to protect these kids with everything he had. West Blue Saga Daybreak Port Arc Antitlos Island Arc Panda King Island Arc Atmos Town Arc Riruk Kingdom Saga Reverse Mountain Arc Oister ShellArc Dead Sand Arc Riruka Captial Arc Water 7 Saga Eternal Jewel Arc Lussuria Arc Valdemont Arc Resort Island Arc Water 7 Arc Gemini Tournament Saga Tower of Judgment Arc Kojix Arc Lestiva Castle Arc Gemini Tournament Arc Training Saga Saboady Archipelago Arc Seperation Arc Trivia Site Navigation